bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Gallery:Toa
Toa Toa Artaeva.png|The Toa Artæva Toa Ceronox.JPG|The Toa Ceronox Toa Cevil.PNG|The Toa Cevil Toa Cyril.JPG|The Toa Cyril Comic Toa Hordika.JPG|The Toa Hordika Toa Hytrax.JPG|The Toa Hytrax Comic Toa Inika.jpg|The Toa Inika Toa Inika.png|Toa Toa Inika in a cavern Toa Inika.PNG|The Toa Inika as sets Toa Liiri.png|The Toa Liiri ToaMatacover.png|The Toa Mata Set Toa Metru.png|The Toa Metru Toa Naryk.JPG|The Toa Naryk Toa Nuva.png|The Toa Nuva Toa Newva Assembled.png|The Toa Nuva in the Coliseum Toa Sah.JPG|The Toa Sāh Toa Septiu.jpg|The Toa Sepţiu Toa of Acid Arrite.jpg|Arrite in his Mutated Form Toa_Eek.png|Eek Toa_Zarzoz.JPG|Zarzoz Toa of Air Toa_Atora.JPG|Atora as a Toa Otaave Toa Atora.png|Atora as he appears in Looking in a Wrong Direction Flengu.JPG|Flengu Toa_Keeto.JPG|Keeto Kongu_Inika.PNG|Kongu as a Toa Inika BIONICLEstory.com_Kongu_Mahri.png|Kongu as a Toa Mahri Lehn.JPG|Lehn Lesovikk_Alone.PNG|Lesovikk Toa_Levaus.JPG|Levaus Toa_Lewin.JPG|Lewin Toa_Lyse.jpg|Lyse Magis.JPG|Magis Toa_Reltu.JPG|Reltu Rokar.JPG|Rokar Rokar Cloaked.JPG|Rokar as a member of the Shadows of the Sword Toa_Vrail.JPG|Vrail Toa of Anger AinerUn.JPG|Ainer in Corps Niveau Un AinerDeux.JPG|Ainer in Corps Niveau Deux Toa of Brimstone Ilos.JPG|Ilos Toa of Crystal Désara.png|Désara Toa_Vrael.JPG|Vrael Rebuilt_Toa_Vrael.JPG|Vreal in his Rebuilt Form Speed Crystal1.JPG|Wenkom in Corps Niveau Un Speed Crystal2.JPG|Wenkom in Corps Niveau Deux Toa of Darkness Toa_Erebus_Nuva.JPG|Erebus Luwaro.JPG|Luwaro Toa of Density Toa_Heru.JPG|Heru DensityUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Density DensityDeux.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Deux of Density Toa of Disintegration SanctusDisintegrationUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Disintegration SanctusDisintegrationDeux.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Deux of Disintegration Toa of Earth Agri.JPG|Agri Toa_Ballom.JPG|Ballom as a Toa of Earth and Shadow Toa_Ector.JPG|Ector Toa_Merva.JPG|Merva Nuparu_Inika.PNG|Nuparu as a Toa Inika BIONICLEstory.com_Nuparu_Mahri.png|Nuparu as a Toa Mahri Toa_Nuukor.jpg|Nuukor Toa_Nuuvac.JPG|Nuuvac Toa_Rhonek.JPG|Rhonek Vahaki.JPG|Vahaki Toa of Elasticity Toa_Persh.JPG|Persh SanctusElasticityUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Elasticity SanctusElasticityDeux.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Deux of Elasticity Toa of Electricity Toa Akura.png|Akurå Toa_Chompshi.jpg|Chompshi ElectricityUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Electricity ElectricityDeux.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Deux of Electricity Toa of [[Energy|Energy / "Kinetics"]] Gerat.JPG|Gerat Toa_Seles.JPG|Seles Toa_Tet.JPG|Ţeţ Turax.JPG|Turax EnergyUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Energy Toa of Fate ToaAusarSeptiu.jpg|Åusår Toa of Fear Toa of Fire Ainult.JPG|Ainult Toa Dume.PNG|Dume Eiros.JPG|Eiros Fokra.jpg|Fokra Hoji.JPG|Hoji Jaller_Inika.PNG|Jaller as a Toa Inika BIONICLEstory.com_Jaller_Mahri.png|Jaller as a Toa Mahri Toa_Matoba.JPG|Matoba Toa Takuma.png|Takuma Hordika Toa_Tahara.JPG|Tahara Toa_Tala.JPG|Tala Toa_Talvak.JPG|Talvak Tamek (3).JPG|Tamek as a Toa of Fire and Shadow Toa Tavka.JPG|Tavka Toa Tvkret.PNG|Tvkret in his Mutated Form Tyverus.PNG|Tyverus Toa Vernes.PNG|Vernes VerponToa.JPG|Verpon prior to his mutation Toa of Gravity Toa_Artoar.JPG|Artoar ToaHeruSeptiu.jpg|Heru ToaJavel.jpg|Javel Toa Juthron.png|Juthron Toa of Health Toa of Hunger Toa of Ice Toa_Attar.jpg|Attar Artok.JPG|Artok Toa_Coran.JPG|Coran Toa_Kevlex.JPG|Kevlex Kopaka_Mata.png|Kopaka as a Toa Mata Set_Kopaka_Nuva.png|Kopaka as a Toa Nuva Set_Phantoka_Kopaka_Nuva.jpg|Kopaka in His Adaptive Armor's Aerial Form Toa_Kortec.JPG|Kortec Toa_Kovek.JPG|Kovek Toa Kromahl.JPG|Kromahl Leros.JPG|Leros Comic_Toa_Matoro_Inika.PNG|Matoro as a Toa Inika BIONICLEstory.com_Matoro_Mahri.png|Matoro as a Toa Mahri Nakora.JPG|Nakora Toa_Narmok.JPG|Narmok Toa_Warhaka.JPG|Warhaka Toa of [[Insects (Element)|Insects / "The Swarm"]] SanctusInsectsUn.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Un of Insects SanctusInsectsDeux.JPG|An unnamed Corps Niveau Deux of Insects Toa of Iron Toa_Arvane.JPG|Arvane Toa_Ferohn.JPG|Ferohn Toa_Ferrik.JPG|Ferrik Iaja-Toa.jpg|Iaja Toa_Iro.PNG|Iro Meterax.JPG|Meterax Toa of [[Jungle|Jungle / "The Green"]] Toa_Auset.JPG|Åuset ToaAusetSeptiu.jpg|Åuset Braxel.PNG|Braxel Dohlu.JPG|Dohlu Toa_Shurawl.JPG|Shurawl Toa_Ukhikh.JPG|Ukhikh Toa_Thylene.JPG|Thylene Toa_Ujama.PNG|Ujama Toa of Light Toa_Inquer.PNG|Inquer Takanuva.png|Takanuva Takanuva_2008.png|Takanuva as a Toa of Light and Shadow With His Size Enlarged Takanuva-_Gold.png|Takanuva as a Toa of Light With His Size Enlarged Comic_Star_Toa_Takanuva.png|Takanuva With His Armor Color Changed For a New Environment Toa of Lightning Borgila.JPG|Borgila Inaka.JPG|Inaka Toa_Nikila.PNG|Nikila Rei (1).JPG|Rei Yuna.JPG|Yuna Toa of Magma Toa_Akito.JPG|Akito Toa of Magnetism ToaAnpuSeptiu.jpg|Ånpu Heithrix.PNG|Heithrix Toa_Jovan.png|Jovan Toa_Voraka.JPG|Voraka Toa_Vorkal.JPG|Vorkal Toa of Moonglow Toa_Teltus.png|Teltus Vakarian.JPG|Vakarian Vakarian Cloaked.JPG|Vakarian as a member of the Shadows of the Sword Toa of Plasma Toa_Atemu.JPG|Atemu Toa_Durant.JPG|Durant Mukdaar.jpg|Mukdaar Toa of Poison Toa_Metu.JPG|Metu Toa of Power Scream Toa_Nebt-Het.JPG|Nebt-het Toa of Psionics Toa_Nari.jpg|[[Oteyla|''"Nari"]] Toa of Radiation Toa of Rahi Toa_Ausar.JPG|Åusår Sirof.JPG|Sirof Toa_Zahaku.JPG|Zåhåku Zahaku.JPG|Zåhåku Heavily Armed Toa of Sand Toa Reizac.PNG|Reizac Toa Zhalv.PNG|Zhålv Toa of Shadow Toa_Ballom.JPG|Ballom as a Toa of Earth and Shadow Shadow_Toa_Inquer.PNG|Inquer as a Toa of Light and Shadow Takanuva_2008.png|Takanuva as a Toa of Light and Shadow With His Size Enlarged Tamek (3).JPG|Tamek as a Toa of Fire and Shadow Toa_Ulreq.JPG|Ulreq Toa of [[Shattering (Element)|Shattering / ''"Fragmentation"]] Toa of Sleep FeranUn.JPG|Feran in Corps Niveau Un FeranDeux.JPG|Feran in Corps Niveau Deux Toa of Sonics Toa_Krakua.png|Krakua ToaNebt-hetSeptiu.jpg|Nebt-het Toa_Xinlo.JPG|Xinlo Toa_Xinlo.PNG|Xinlo as a Toa Nuva Toa of Spirits Toa_Kohila.PNG|Kohilå Rien.JPG|Rien Toa of Stone Toa_Brunak.JPG|Brunak Hewkii_Inika.PNG|Hewkii as a Toa Inika Hewkii_Mahri.png|Hewkii as a Toa Mahri Toa Makal.png|Makål Toa_Pacha.jpg|Pacha Toa_Rohav.JPG|Rohav Roaka.JPG|Rokar Toa_Ruka.JPG|Ruka Toa_Selget.JPG|Selget Toa_Sewin.JPG|Sewin Toa of Storms Seiza.JPG|Seiza ToaSutekhSeptiu.jpg|Sutekh Toa of Technology Toa_Thete.JPG|Thete Toa of Water Toa_Arilu.JPG|Arilu Eri.JPG|Eri Toa_Gaeluu.JPG|Gaeluu Toa_Gaila.JPG|Gaila Hahli_Inika.PNG|Hahli as a Toa Inika Mini_Movie_Hahli_Mahri.PNG|Hahli as a Toa Mahri Toa_Heaka.jpg|Heaka Toa_Helay.JPG|Helay Kaansu Fusion.png|Kaansu after being fused with Aokko Toa Vaa.png|Vaa Zera.JPG|Zera Toa of Weather Toa_Sutekh.JPG|Sutekh Category:Galleries Category:Matoran Category:Toa